Akatsukiyami
by Tsuki Hoshigaki
Summary: The Akatsukiyami, a group looking almost exaclty like the Akatsuki. What happens when they meet the Akatsuki, whom they're looking for anyways...we'll jsut have to fins out.


Somewhere, deep beneath the earth, in a lab, a young woman sat on her knees in a coughing fit

Somewhere, deep beneath the earth, in a lab, a young woman sat on her knees in a coughing fit. Her arms tightly clutching her stomach. Blood splattered onto the earthly floor beneath from her mouth. She appeared to be somewhere around her mid to late twenties. But she was only eighteen. Her long black hair had lost it's shine a couple of years back, from when she had first began suffering from this mysterious disease. Her skin had an unhealthy pale look to it. Her blue eyes had also lost their shine.

She weakly rose from the floor and stumbled over to another part of the room. She stood in front of eleven human-sized tubes, each bearing it's own person inside.

"I can't end….not just yet." The girl mumbled to herself as she approached one of the tubes in the middle. Inside was a woman, looking to be about twenty-five or so, with orange hair going to just below her mid-back. The black-haired girl pressed a button on the control panel next to the tube. As the glass receded water came rushing out, causing the orange haired woman came crashing onto the floor.

Her eyes fluttered open, ringed grey staring into dull blue. The younger took off her white lab coat and threw it over the nude woman.

"M-Mother?" the woman managed to say.

"If that is what you wish to call me." Mother answered.

"Mother!" the woman yelled as Mother fell onto her knees into another coughing fit.

"Listen t-to me w-well. Waken the others, name yourselves whatever-er you w-want. Together you s-shall be known as Akatsukiyami. You shall be their l-leader. Seek out the ones known as Akatsuki, help them capture the b-bijou." Her coughing continued to worsen the more she talked.

"But Mother, what about you?!"

"I'll be fi-" Mother couldn't finish, she had begun to cough even more.

"Don't worry Mother, your command shall be carried out." The woman reassured. Mother nodded as she drifted away into darkness.

"And I will cure you, I swear it."

XxXxXxXxX

Ten figures walked in through the giant stone doors of the underground lab.

"Leader we're back, how's Mother's condition, uh?" a blonde-haired girl asked, she was known as Boom. She looked to be about twenty-one. She had blue eyes (eye), her long blonde hair put up in a pony-tail, long bangs covering up the device on her right eye. Her hands were covered up by gloves to hand the mouths on them. She was called "Boom" for a reason. Her jutsu allowed her to create clay bombs.

"She's still stable. Her condition hasn't changed in three months." Leader spoke. Her nose, ears and mouth now had several piercing in them. Her grey eyes held a great sadness in them as she continued to stare at the young girl in the tube. Leader was the only one of them who got to talk to Mother, she was the only one of them to had to watch as Mother fell into a comatose-like state.

"Was your mission a success?" Leader asked.

"No, but we did find more information on the Akatsuki." Red spoke emotionlessly. Red had black hair that was pulled back into a low pony-tail, her bags hung down over her eyes. She had two thing scar-like marks on both sides of her nose. She was called "Red" because of her sharingan eyes.

"Don't worry Leader, we'll fins a cure." A blue-haired man spoke as he placed a hand on Leader's shoulder. That was Gami. The only male of the group. He had messy blue hair that hung down just below his ears. His full name was Origami, but they chose to call him Gami for short. He was called this because of his power over paper and how his weapons are of origami. He looked to be about the same age as Leader.

Turning around, Leader faced the group. Looking at each of them.

Puppet was a red-headed girl, a human puppet in fact. She was a master of puppetry, and looked to be about twenty-one.

There was a blue-skinned girl with two gill-like slits below each of her eyes. She had beady black eyes and long blue hair that reached to her waist. Her teeth were extremely sharp, aiding in her being named Shark. On her back was a large blue sword made of shark-skin, wrapped in bandages. She was about thirty-two.

Then there was a silver haired girl, wearing a very revealing shirt. It barely covered her chest. Her hair reached to her shoulders. Around her neck was a pendant, a triangle within a circle. Her eyes were a violet-pink color. One her back was a three-bladed scythe. She appeared to be twenty-five, though she was immortal. She was called Eternal. Eternal was also very foul-mouthed and was always trying to sacrifice some innocent person for her god.

Ching was a "money obsessed zombie", as Eternal had put it. Her whole body was covered up, save for her eyes. Normally, though, around their base she would wear a t-shirt and jeans. The reason for this was due her whole body having stitches in most places. It wasn't that she had gotten into a fight or anything, she was just born like that. Underneath all the clothing she had dark patches of skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were a bright green color. No one could tell what her age really was.

Thorn was, well, a plant. Her hair was of vines and reached to her mid-back. Her skin was two different colors, split down the middle. Right side was white, left side was black. Her white side was the meaner of sides, the black was the nicer. Yeah, she has two personalities. Like Shark, Thorn has very sharp teeth. But unlike Shark, Thorn was a cannibal. Her eyes were a creepy yellow color. She looked to be about twenty-nine.

Last was Cookie. She was the kid of the group, even though she was twenty-eight. She had long black hair that reached to her waist. She always wore her mask, which was black with orange swirls. Her eyes were normally black as well. Cookie was always talking in third-person and she always seemed to be hyper.

"What did you find out?" Leader asked.

"They're based in Amegakure." Puppet answered.

"All right, get a good sleep tonight. Tomorrow you'll leave for Amegakure." Leader commanded.

"Hai." They all answered, then dispersed to their own rooms.

Leader stayed as she was, staring at the woman in the tank in front of her. Leader had only known her for a few minutes, but the woman was their Mother, and they were her children. It was only right of them to want to help her, since she was the one who had brought them into this world.


End file.
